Harriet Potter Goes To hogwarts
by sophiesnewstartatlife
Summary: What if Remus and Sirius where married and adopted Harriet when her parents died but kept her away from Hogwarts and the eyes of the wizarding world to protect her now she's 15 and is allowed to go to Hogwarts she also mayed friends with some Hogwarts students as her Dad and Papa said she could have pen pals so the can help her around Hogwarts for when she came
1. Hogwarts Talk and Meeting The Pen Pals

Harriet Potter commonly known as Harri was a fifteen year old girl who loved quddich but there was something she longed for it was to go to hogwarts, yes you heard me right hogwarts she always wanted to go there for as long as she could rember but her dad and papa would never allow her she didnt know why, all they kept telling her was that it was to keep her safe and for protection, but she already know of the dangour it wasent hard to know when the daily prophet going on about Death Eater attacks, a part of her know that her parents would of wanted her safe thats why she didnt question it any furthur

Harriet Potter was laying in her bed with her long black messy hair that came down too her elbow she didn't mind her appearance at all she loved he black hair as it was the same colour to her fathers hair and her emerald like eyes which was her mothers the only thing she hated was the lightning bolt scar on her head as it was symbol of that she really lost her parents that dreadful night, soon enough she heard a knock

"Come in," Harri said as the door creaked open she saw it was her dad and papa "Whats going on," She asked when she saw the faces that they had

"Cub you know we said you can start off being pen pals with a few students of Hogwarts," Sirius said looking at her

She nodded "Yeah, the Weasleys and Granger and Longbottom, why whats wrong, they haven't been killed or hurt have they," she asked Remus chuckled lightly Harri was always the kind and caring type something she got from her mother

"No Cub nothing has happened to them" Remus softly answered to ease the young girl's worries

"Then whats wrong" Harri asked looking more worried then ever

"Well we know how much you want to go to Hogwarts, but we always stopped you and got you tutor instead," Sirius said

"Yeah, I would actually like to meet my Pen Pal friends in person but I know you won't let me go," Harri said Sirius and Remus looked at each other and smiled

"I and your Papa have discussed it, The reason why we set that up was that we are letting you go," Sirius said looking at his fifteen-year-old daughter

"What?" She asked because she wasn't sure if she heard correctly Sirius chuckled

"Its all arranged, your going to Hogwarts the reason why we set the pen pals up is that you would have people you know while you are there," Remus said that's when Harri lunged at them giving them the biggest hug

"Thank you, Thank you" she said she was so happy she couldn't get the smile off her face she was going to meet her pen pals and go to hogwarts something she wasent allowed to do but she was also nervouse as no one has ever seen her she know she was alive but never truely seen her

"It's okay, I think its time you get dressed as later on today you will be meeting the weasleys and miss granger in person" Sirius said Harri stopped she was finaly going to meet them

"Well then if thats the case you two better get out" Harri said pushing the two chuckling males out of the door so she could get ready

She walked to her waredrobe and picked out a 5cm above the knee black skirt, white bra on and a white summers top with a bright pink cardigan on as well as som tranouse which we black but had white laces she then walked over to her mirror decided to brush down her hair a bit and then picked out her faviourte hair band which was green to tye her hair in a ponytail she smiled when she looked in the mirror she left a bit of her fridge down so she could hide the scar, she also couldent help but wonder she hoped they liked her

* * *

 **Couple of Hours later**

* * *

Harry heard a huge crowed of people come into the house

"Harri we have visitors" shouted a voice from down stairs "May i intrested you in a drink or something to eat"

"Sirius there is no need to fuss" said a womens voice Harri chuckled

"Mr Black sir were is your bathroom" asked a voice which sounded like a female

"Oh non f that you can call me Sirius, and the bathroom is up stairs and on the left and the other one is on the right" Sirius said

"Good to know" said a males voice

Harry sighed she was nervouse this was the first time she was meeting them and the first kids she has ever meet that went to hogwarts she opened her bedroom door only to walk into someone

"OUCH" Shouted the both of them said

"Ginny are you okay" asked the male looking down at the girl and helping her up as the other girl with black messy hair that got up

"Yeah i'm fine" Ginny said

"Sorry about that i wasent looking where i was going" Harri said looking at the girl and the man she got all shy all of a sudden

"I'm Ginny Weasley, you are" Ginny asked confused Harri chuckled

"I know who you are Ginny the only female in the Weasley family am i correct" Ginny nodded after Harri said that then she saw her confustion "Sorr how rude of me im Harriet Potter but you can call me Harri" she said Ginny was shocked

"HARRI" Shouted Ginny pouncing on the girl and crushing her into a bear hug they both chuckled

"Its great to finaly meet you in person" Harri said with a smile at the younger girl

"You two i was so excited to find out we get to finaly meet you" Ginny explained they heard a cougth "Oh Right sorry Harri this is my older brother Charlie who works with dragons"

Harri shock his hand "Pleasure to meet you Charlie, i'm intrigues what kind of roles do you have to do when working with dragons" Asked Harri Charlie was about to open his mouth when Remus came up the stairs

"Ahh Harri i see you meet the youngest and the secound oldest weasley" Remus said

Harri "Yeah i nearly got squeshed to death by this one" Pointing to Ginny who blushed

Reamus chuckled glad his cub was finaly able to make friends, he was sad that she couldent of gone to hogwarts but they were also thinking of James and Lily who gave there life for so she could have a better one at the time they though they did what was for the best

"The others are waiting down stairs Ginny and Charlie will be joinging us soon" Reamus chuckled Harri nodded

* * *

 **Ginny P.O.V**

* * *

So this was the girl who lived, she couldent beleive she was meeting her today and that soon she will be in hogwarts with her ever since they started to write letters to each other she always thought of as a sister Even though its the first time she meet her

* * *

 **Charlie P.O.V**

* * *

Charlie chucked when he saw Remus and Harri walked down the stairs his siblings spoke highly of her so its a nice treat to finaly meet her

* * *

 **Down stairs**

* * *

Harri and Remus walked down stiars together they walked into the kichen to see a bunch of red heads males and they stopped when they saw her and they stared she felt her face go red

"Guys blink your scaring the poor girl" The girl with brown frizzy hair replied

"Sorry" they muttured

"Hey i'm Hermione Granger, you must be Harriet Potter" Hermione asked her Harri nodded

"Yeah, you can call me Harri if you like" Harri said Hermione smiled at the nervous girl and nodded

"Hello Harri i'm Fred and this here is my devilish twin brother George" Fred said as he anad his brother bowed to her Harri chuckled when they did that and when they did that Hermione rolled her eyes at them

"There the pranksters of Hogwarts" Hermione whispered to her she nodded

"Nice to meet you" Harri said

"Hi I'm Percy Weasley, i work for the ministry of magic" Percy said to her shaking her hand Harri nodded she was going to ask when she heard a crash

"Sorry" Shouted a voice which belonged to Ginny soon enougth she walked in

"Hey Harri, Im Bill i work in the gringotts bank" Bill said with a kind friendly smile

"Hey Harri I'm Ron still in hogwarts going to be a fifth year" Ron said Harri perked up

"You me, Ron will be in the same year" Hermione said Harri looked ciourse

"What about Ginny" Harri asked

"i will be there two, i'm just going to be in my fourht year" Ginny explained Harri nodded

"It's nice to meet you all" Harri said they smiled at her

"Our cub is really in good hands" Whispered Remus to Sirius who nodded in agreement

"When will i get to meet Luna and Neville" Asked Harri looking at Remus and Sirius

"Since you will be going to hogwarts with them, we decided that me and remus will ont be taking you to gringotts or Diagon alley" Sirius said Harri looked confused

"Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley has kindly agreed to take you with there childrent to pick up there supplys, i know you have been to diagon ally before to get your wand but this time we are allowing you to go freely without me and Sirius being there" Remus said thats what shocked Harri she was never really allowed anywhere without her papa or dad being there

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't introduce myself, I'm Harriet Potter but you can call me Harri" Harri said

"Hello Dear my name is Molly and this is my husband Arthur he works in the ministry to but dose a completly diffrent role to what Percy dose" Molly said looking at the girl Harri nodded

"We better be heading of to Diagon Ally before the shops shut," Molly said Harri nodded understanding


	2. Hogsmede Shopping

_**Down stairs**_

* * *

 _Harri and Remus walked down_ stiars _together they walked into the_ kichen _to see a bunch of_ red heads _males and they stopped when they saw her and they stared she felt her face go red_

 _"Guys blink your scaring the poor girl" The girl with brown frizzy hair replied_

 _"Sorry" they muttured_

 _"Hey i'm Hermione Granger, you must be Harriet Potter" Hermione asked her Harri nodded_

 _"Yeah, you can call me Harri if you like" Harri said Hermione smiled at the nervous girl and nodded_

 _"Hello Harri i'm Fred and this here is my devilish twin brother George" Fred said as he anad his brother bowed to her Harri chuckled when they did that and when they did that Hermione rolled her eyes at them_

 _"There the pranksters of Hogwarts" Hermione whispered to her she nodded_

 _"Nice to meet you" Harri said_

 _"Hi I'm Percy Weasley, i work for the ministry of magic" Percy said to her shaking her hand Harri nodded she was going to ask when she heard a crash_

 _"Sorry" Shouted a voice which belonged to Ginny soon enougth she walked in_

 _"Hey Harri, Im Bill i work in the gringotts bank" Bill said with a kind friendly smile_

 _"Hey Harri I'm Ron still in hogwarts going to be a fifth year" Ron said Harri perked up_

 _"You me, Ron will be in the same year" Hermione said Harri looked ciourse_

 _"What about Ginny" Harri asked_

 _"i will be there two, i'm just going to be in my fourht year" Ginny explained Harri nodded_

 _"It's nice to meet you all" Harri said they smiled at her_

 _"Our cub is really in good hands" Whispered Remus to Sirius who nodded in agreement_

 _"When will i get to meet Luna and Neville" Asked Harri looking at Remus and Sirius_

 _"Since you will be going to hogwarts with them, we decided that me and remus will ont be taking you to gringotts or Diagon alley" Sirius said Harri looked confused_

 _"Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley has kindly agreed to take you with there childrent to pick up there supplys, i know you have been to diagon ally before to get your wand but this time we are allowing you to go freely without me and Sirius being there" Remus said thats what shocked Harri she was never really allowed anywhere without her papa or dad being there_

 _"Oh i'm sorry i didn't introduce myself, I'm Harriet Potter but you can call me Harri" Harri said_

 _"Hello Dear my name is Molly and this is my husband Arthur he works in the ministry to but dose a completly diffrent role to what Percy dose" Molly said looking at the girl Harri nodded_

 _"We better be heading_ of _to Diagon Ally before the shops shut," Molly said Harri nodded understanding_

* * *

Harri was nervous she had her wand in a black bag she brought with her, her dad and papa gave her some money for shopping so she didn't need to go to Gringotts

"How about after going into a few shops we go and get a treat in honeydukes" Mr Weasley said Harri perked up, which he took note of as he could tell she was nervous that's why he suggested it

"What's the first on the list" Mrs Weasley said

"I need to get, school robes" Harri replied

"How about this, so you can go off by yourself for a little while as no doubt Miss Potter would be allowed to hogsmede weekend to let her get familiar with the area" Mrs Weasley said

"Oh yeah me and Ginny and Ron can go and get her School robes, then we can get out books" Hermione said they grounded

"Oh, do they do muggle stories here" Harri asked

"I'm afraid not but you can enquire at the shop, if you want a book" Mr Weasley said she nodded

"We will meet you at The Three Broomsticks about 4 o'clock," Mrs Weasley said they nodded off and went there separate ways

* * *

 ** _Harriet, Ron, Ginny, Hermione_**

* * *

They walked into the robe store only to find the store manager to be busy with a boy Harriet's age something about him seemed different

"I will be right with you" the employer of the store as the manager was out at the moment said

Ron and Hermione walked over to the boy Harriet stayed behind to sit down on the chair they know she was nervous they just left her so she can ease into the new surroundings at her own pace Ginny stayed with her

"Hey Neville" Ron said

"Hey Ron, Hermione what brings you here" Asked Neville looking at the two he two noticed Harriet and couldn't help but admire her beauty

"Just getting some Hogwarts supplies for Harriet" Ron said Neville nodded at him understanding

Harriet walked over to them "Hey Ron, I'm just going to go and get my stuff" she said Ron nodded as she walked away that's when the door opened to reveal Draco and Lucius and some people who they recognized as Finier Grayback and Sagiuni who was a vampire

"Ron we can't let Grayback anywhere near Harriet considered who she was raised by" Hermione whispered to Ron who nodded

"Mr Longbottom, you are done" said the employee Neville payed her and got down from the stall

"Tell Harriet I said goodbye and see her at Hogwarts" Neville said they nodded  
That's when Harriet walked out, that's when it sparked the interested of the others they have never seen her before

"I smell cub" whispered the man but Harriet heard it and know he was a werewolf

"Hey Harri, the boy who was here his names Neville Longbottom he wanted us to say goodbye and to see you at Hogwarts" Hermione said

"Aww if I know that was Neville I would of come over and say hi" Harri pouted "Who are they" asked Harri

"That's Draco Malfoy and his dad Draco is our age and is very mean," Ron said

"How mean" Harri asked

"He calls me the M word" Hermione said in a small voice

Harriet growled she know what the M word meant and was not happy someone would be using it Hermione felt small pride when she heard her get angry on her behalf "What about the other two I know that one of them is a werewolf" Harri said

"I don't know about one of them but the other one is Finier Grayback" Explained Ginny

What shocked them most was the fact they were coming over to them but Harriet was going to stand her ground and help her friends if anything was going to go down

"Miss Potter" said a voice and it shocked them into a statue like state Harriet was feeling very red for some reason, I guess she is not used to being stared at

Harriet walked over to the voice who was now putting her Hogwarts clothes in a bag "That would be 15 galleons" Harriet reached in her bag and handed the money two her before she left she said her thank you

"Come on let's go to the bookshop" Harri replied they nodded she could tell they wanted out of the shop before something happened

* * *

 ***Bookshop***

* * *

Harriet walked to shop "Wait out here I shouldn't be to long I have the list of books I wanted" Harri said they nodded and waited outside

Harriet walked into the store she has never seen so many books she then saw the front desk and walked over to the store manager assistant "Hello I would like to order some books"

"Very well what books," The Store manager asked

"Well you see I like muggle story books I have a list of books I wanted if it's not too much trouble" she said the store assistant looked at the list she had handed to him

"What name shall I put these under" He asked her

"Harriet Potter" Harri said that's when people who were already reading books in silence looked up in shock

"The Girl Who Lived, how do you know her" He asked her Harriet felt really unnerve by it, and she hoped things wouldn't be like this all the time

"I know her because my name is Harriet Potter but I go by Harri" Harri said shocking the store even more

"Well Miss Potter, I most certainly get this sorted out for you" He replied

"Thank you" Harriet said getting money out as she knows how much it would cost to get them to order it he was about to stop her but she wouldn't hear any of It "I'm just like everyone else I don't want to be treated any different because of my name" she explained handing the money to him he nodded respectfully "I will pick this up two days before I leave for Hogwarts if this is okay" he nodded to she said her thanks and left the store

* * *

That's when her, Hermione, Ginny, Ron started to walk to the place where they were going to meet the others


	3. Platform 9 34

_***Bookshop***_

* * *

 _Harriet walked to shop "Wait out here I shouldn't be_ to _long I have the list of books I_ wanted _" Harri said they nodded and waited outside_

 _Harriet walked into the store she has never seen so many books she then saw the front desk and walked over to the store manager assistant "Hello I would like to order some books"_

 _"Very well what books," The Store manager asked_

 _"Well you see I like muggle story books I have a list of books I wanted if it's not too much trouble" she said the store assistant looked at the list she had handed to him_

 _"What name shall I put these under" He asked her_

 _"Harriet Potter" Harri said that's when people who were already reading books in silence looked up in shock_

 _"The Girl Who Lived, how do you know her" He asked her Harriet felt really unnerve by it, and she hoped things wouldn't be like this all the time_

 _"I know her because my name is Harriet Potter but I go by Harri" Harri said shocking the store even more_

 _"Well Miss Potter, I most certainly get this sorted out for you" He replied_

 _"Thank you" Harriet said getting money out as she knows how much it would cost to get them to order it he was about to stop her but she wouldn't hear any of It "I'm just like everyone else I don't want to be treated any different because of my name" she explained handing the money to him he nodded respectfully "I will pick this up two days before I leave for Hogwarts if this is okay" he nodded to she said her thanks and left the store_

* * *

 _That's when her, Hermione, Ginny, Ron started to walk to the place where they were going to meet the others_

* * *

Harriet was getting ready to leave with her Dad and Papa who were coming to see her of at Platform 9 3/4 before she went down stairs she made sure that her white polo shirt was nicely in place and that her light gray 5cm skirt was neatly on her and not sticking up in places she then put her black and white trainers she then put on her black cardigan with pockets in the front and on the otherwise where she had her was safely secure so know once could see it and if needed she can reach in and grab it

"Harri come on, or you will be late" Shouted a voice who Harri know as Remus

"Coming" she shouted down as she walked out of the room

* * *

 _ ***Downstairs***_

* * *

Sirius was there sitting down as she walked in "I can't believe it our little girl of to Hogwarts," Sirius said Harri chuckled

"I'm not that little I'm fifth teen" Harri said

"Not to us your not you will always be our little girl the one who made Sirius dressed as a princess and pretended to have tea party while giving him permanent dog ears for a whole week" Remus chuckled out Sirius grumbled

"Come on I was 5 and you still can't let that go" Harri chuckled out amused

"Any way got everything ready before we leave" Remus asked her

"Yeah the bags are in the hallway ready," Harri said

"And your wand?" Sirius asked Harri chuckled

"Don't worry; it's in a good place and easy access if it's needed" Harri said to him

"Well if you two are ready we can start heading out" Remus said Harri nodded as she and Sirius walked out of the room with him right behind them

* * *

 _ ***Platform 9 ¾***_

* * *

When Harri, Remus, Sirius arrived at Platform 9 3/4 they were meeting with kids rushing back and forth parent wishing their children good luck and to be good

"Harri" shouted two voices they turned to the source of the voice to find Fred and George

"Fred, George" she shouted running over to them and giving them a big hug which they chuckled and hugged her back

"Hello you" They said chuckling

"I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts," Harri said

"Do you know which house you want to be in" George asked her she moved her head towards Remus and Sirius

"I'm not sure I think either a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to make them and my parents proud," Harri said

"I may not know them very well but I know they would be proud no matter what house you're in" Fred said trying to cheer her up

"Thanks Fred, I better say goodbye to them before the train leaves see you at Hogwarts though" She said before jogging back to Remus and Sirius

Sirius and Remus hugged her she smiled sadly she know she could write to them but it wasn't the same as seeing them everyday

"We're going to miss you" Remus said

"I'm going to miss you the most" Harri said Remus chuckled

"Just think of it as another adventure" Sirius said to her with a sad smile

"One where you figure your destiny out by yourself and on your own" Remus said

"Thank you so much Dad, Papa" she said before she left to sit on the train before she went out of view she waved goodbye to them


End file.
